This invention relates to a refining apparatus for scrap silicon which can refine scrap silicon rapidly and in large quantities using an electron beam and which can obtain high-purity silicon for use in solar cells, semiconductors, and similar products.
In order to increase the rate of utilization of silicon raw materials, it is desired to reutilize scrap which is produced during the manufacture of silicon wafers from silicon ingots (referred to below as “scrap silicon”). However, scrap silicon contains impurities, so it is necessary to increase its purity before it can be reused.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Hei 10-245216 discloses that the yield of silicon can be increased by recovering scrap silicon which is produced during the manufacture of silicon for solar cells and returning the recovered scrap silicon to a refining step.
However, that publication merely discloses a technique for improving the yield of silicon in the manufacture of solar cells, and it does not disclose a refining apparatus for carrying out refining suitable for recycling of scrap silicon.